huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
HuniePop 2: Double Date
HuniePop 2: Double Date is an adult game that is being developed and published by HuniePot, and will be a direct sequel to the original HuniePop. It's also confirmed that you play as the same protagonist, i.e. "You", from the last game. Release date, plot, and game genre have not been released but it is likely to be an adult puzzle/dating simulator game like its predecessor. The released date has been confirmed to be delayed until the developer is 100% sure there's no way he can f*** it up. . New features *As the name suggests, not only will this game include three-way dates, but will only have three-way dates too. **During the date, the player must switch between each girl and fill both their affection meters to complete the date. ***Switching between girls uses right-click. **Each girl also has their own affection and sentiment meters too. Moves remain universal. ***Like with the first game, you can build up sentiment before going on a date, but you can also build up passion now too. *Pairings are set for each girl along with their CGs. Each CG can be obtained after two dates with the pairing. **Entering a date that ends with a CG will force the CG to display the outfits from the date. Otherwise it selects an outfit for the location. *A new stamina feature is added to limit the player to how many moves performed on each girl. When it runs out, the player has to focus on the other girl. **Stamina is regained by +1 every move on the other girl or by matching the new stamina tokens (silver pentagons). *Fruit is added as a replacement for Munie after completing each date. **Fruit can be used to make smoothies and when given to a girl will level up their traits for more affection of said trait. ***This also implies that Hunie will also be phased out. **Shoes are added as another type of unique gift to increase the amount of fruit you would get after completing each date. *Unique gifts themselves will increase the max level for passion. **This further implies Hunie will be phased out. *Baggage is a constant effect for each girl that is gradually unlocked as you play. Once it is unlocked, it is a permanent effect. *Date gifts are split up between each girl. 6 in total, 3 for each girl. *Fairy wings are added, presumably after completing each date or obtaining each CG. Kyu needs them for her "plan." **Kyu is always located at the player's hotel room. It is implied to that to activate her plan would require a set amount of fairy wings to then talk to her into activating it. It is also implied that this plan would involve the Nymphojinn. Characters So far, 13 characters have been revealed for this game while it's been confirmed that HuniePot "set a goal of 12 girls, not counting your favorite love fairy of course." - 'Kyu via Hunie Direct - Aug 2018 video' There has also been some confirmation that two beings known as the Nymphojinn shall be present. * The character must be unlocked. Category:Games